


With Us or Against Us

by EM_Gee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon!Ford, Evil!Ford, No Romance, Story divergence, alternative universe, one of us au, wish this happened tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EM_Gee/pseuds/EM_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of not feeling like he is accepted, Ford decides to join Bill’s team of evil demons. Demon!Ford. OneOfUs!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr (vodkawrites.tumblr.com) a few months ago. OOU!AU belongs to pointrixter on tumblr! I hope you all enjoy!

AH, STANFORD FILBRICK PINES.”

Ford eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that had haunted his nightmares for the past thirty years. 

“Dipper! Take the journals and get out of here!” Ford instructed and slid his journals towards his apprentice. He didn’t have much time. If only he had made the shot, he could’ve stopped all this madness. “Whatever happens to me, make sure the journals are safe. It’s the only way to stop-”

“TO STOP WHO?” the demon interrupted in a loud booming voice.

“Go!”

Dipper scurried behind a wall and out of Bill’s sight. He couldn’t afford his family getting hurt by him, not again at least. 

“AH, I WAS WONDERING WHEN I WOULD BE SEEING YOU AGAIN. ALTHOUGH, SHOOTING MY HAT WAS HARDLY A WARM WELCOME.”

He lifted Ford out of his hiding spot by his foot, dangling him upside down about fifty feet in the air.

“HEY EVERYBODY!” he called out to his demon ‘friends’. “SAY HELLO TO MY OLD PAL STANFORD PINES. IF IT WEREN’T FOR THIS GUY, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING. LET’S GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!”

“Let me go, Bill!” Ford shouted, struggling against Bill’s grasp. This only fueled Bill to grip his prize tighter. He wasn’t going to let him out of his grasp again. “You’ve already got what you wanted. What do you want with me anyways?”

Bill laughed, his voice echoing around the empty town square. “I WANT YOU TO JOIN US, SIXER”

Ford bawled his hands into fists, ready to just about punch Bill in his smug face. How dare he suggest to join him. He would rather die than team up with Bill, again. He had already made that mistake, and like hell he would do it again. He wasn’t that stupid. The idea seemed so ridiculous, so insane, so-

“WITH THAT EXTRA FINGER OF YOURS, YOU’D FIT RIGHT IN.” 

Ford paused. Fit in? he asked himself, looking at his extra finger with disgust. His birth defect had brought him nothing but embarrassment and harassment all of his life. Loser. Nobody. Freak.

But to fit in? To finally be accepted? It was the one thing he wanted more than anything in the entire multiverse.

Ford narrowed his dark eyes, skeptical of Bill’s next move. “What’s the catch, Cipher?” 

“I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS ABOUT TIME WE TEAM UP AGAIN. WE WERE DESTINED TO BE FRIENDS FOR ALL ETERNITY,” Bill smirked and brought Ford closer to his face. “YOU SAID IT YOURSELF ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.”

“You betrayed me!”

“AND YOU’VE BETRAYED PLENTY OF PEOPLE IN YOUR LIFE. YOUR ASSISTANT, FOR ONE.”

Ford averted his gaze guiltily. Bill knew couldn’t just tell his assistant that he was working with a higher power; his friend would never understand.

“WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU’RE NO HERO. YOU’VE RUINED COUNTLESS LIVES. FACE IT, SIXER, YOU BELONG WITH US.”

Was Bill right? Ford thought to himself and looked down at his hands. He thought of all the people that had ridiculed him, called him six fingers, alienated him from the rest of his peers. Even in a place as odd as Gravity Falls, he was never welcomed. Nobody had ever accepted him for who he truly was.

Except Stanley, his thoughts interjected. Stanley was the only person who had ever made him feel like he was special. Stanley was the only person that had stuck by him through thick and thin. Stanley was the only person who would have spent 30 years trying to get him back. But even he didn’t want him anymore.

Maybe he wasn’t any better than Bill was after all… 

“SO WHAT DO YOU SAY, SIXER? HAVE WE GOT A DEAL?” asked Bill, his hand outstretched for Ford to shake.

“…alright,” Ford agreed and hesitantly shook Bill’s hand. “It’s a deal.”

Bill smirked, pleased to see that things had gone his way. “NOW, TO REALLY SEE WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO.”

The demon snapped his fingers together and instantly transformed his new ‘friend’ to resemble his own devilish image.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?” he asked and lowered his body towards a broken store window. “BLACK IS DEFINITELY YOUR COLOUR.” 

Ford stared at his reflection, barely recognizing the demon he had become. His ratty trench coat had been replaced with a black leather coat with Bill’s insignia on the back and his sweater now resembled the cover of his journals. His eyes and hands glowed a blood stained red.

He smiled, showing off his newly sharpened teeth. He felt a new sort of power invigorating him, one he had not felt since Bill possessed him all those years ago. He felt accepted. He felt strong. He felt good.

Ford smirked. “Now, who’s my first victim?”

…to be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets up with Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be posting as often because of classwork but I hope you enjoy!

Dipper hugged his knees close to him. It had been three days, or at least, that’s what he had assumed. Time was no longer relevant in this psychedelic hell. He had assumed it was three. Lucky number three. Three long days of hiding from Bill’s terrible nightmare world. Three long days without any hope. Three long days without his family.

He tried not to think about them. He had no idea where Stan was during all of this. Sure, he was able to defend against a couple of zombies, but this was the apocalypse. The chance of him surviving this long was very slim.

Dipper shook his head and tried to rid his mind of these terrible thoughts. He looked down at the journals in his lap, hoping for some solace, some answers. Instead, his sad frown reflected in the gold plating.

He had let Great Uncle Ford down. Last thing he saw, his great uncle was taken by Bill before he ran into the forest. He assumed he had already been tortured, his face peeling off or turned into some horrific gold statue. 

You could have saved him, Dipper’s thoughts reprimanded. If you weren’t such a coward, he could still be here. Mabel could still be here.

Mabel…he thought to himself. The last he had seen her they had fought. And with the end of the world, it all seemed so ridiculous, so petty. She could be anywhere in this disaster. Or worse. He didn’t want to think of the horrible things he had said to her.

Dipper sighed and rested his chin on top of his knees. He was going to die, he told himself. He would never grow up or go to university or get married or have kids or-

“Dipper?” a voice called out. 

“Great Uncle Ford!?” Dipper asked in disbelief. He stood up from his curled up position and squinted at the figure approaching. In the darkness of the shadows, he could make out the outline of his uncle.

“Dipper! It’s me!” his great uncle called out and rushed towards his side. He immediately bent down to his level and embrace him in a large hug. He smelled like gunpowder and mothballs, but it was pleasant and it was home.

“I thought I’d never see you again! I can’t find anyone and…I’m scared,” Dipper admitted. He sniffled a bit and tried to bite back tears; he didn’t exactly want to show his great uncle he had been crying. “Everyone’s gone. I can’t find Stan or Mabel or you anywhere. And you were captured and I thought he tortured you and I’d never see you or anyone ever again and it’s all my fault and-”

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay,” he quickly assured his great nephew before he could babble anymore. He tightened his arms around him. “I’m here now.” 

“I kept your journals safe,” Dipper admitted as he pulled out of the hug. He held out the three journals for the author to take. 

“Ah, thank you.” Ford smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as he pocketed the books into his trench coat. 

“What happened to you?” Dipper asked as he noticed his Great Uncle wince as he put the books into his coat. Now that he could see better, he had a few scars and bruises on his face along with a large burn on the palm of his right hand. His once tan trench coat had turned black and his eyes were bloodshot. “Are you hurt? What did Bill do?”

“That’s not important,” Ford claimed a bit too quickly. He checked behind them skeptically, probably to see if Bill or his henchmen had followed him. “The only thing that’s important is that I was able to escape.”

“How!?”

“That’s what heroes do,” he said with a wink before coughing. 

“We should get you to safety.”

“You’re right. Bill’s minions are probably looking for me. This forest isn’t safe,” he said checking over his shoulder nervously.

As Ford tried to stand up, he winced. Dipper rushed to his side and slung one arm around his uncle, steadying him as he stood. 

“We should try to find the shack,” Dipper decided. He hoped that Stan and Mabel were there, safe within the barrier. 

“I’m fine,” he lied and removed Dipper’s arm from around his waist. “We should try to fight Bill. That’s all what matters now.”

“You’re injured,” Dipper argued. “We need to find the shack. Maybe Stan and Mabel are there. Bill can wait.”

“You’re right,” Ford agreed, clutching his chest. “The shack should be close, if I remember correctly.”

“We should get moving, before someone finds us.” 

The two of them walked through the forest in silence. Dipper never took his eyes away from his uncle. He tried not to notice how much he had been limping or the burn marks on his hands or how he would constantly look over his shoulder. He didn’t want to know how he had gotten this way. 

“Look! There it is!” Dipper shouted excitedly as the Mystery Shack came into view. It didn’t seem like it had any damage to it, aside from the usual damage that came with an old wooden shack. 

Dipper bounded up the stairs with happiness he had not felt in over three days. He turned around to face his uncle who was struggling just a few yards away. “Do you think Stan and Mabel are here? I hope they are!” 

“Me too,” Ford stated. As he walked forward, he was immediately stopped by the blue barrier that surrounded the shack. 

“…what’s happening?” Dipper asked, the panic obvious in his cracking voice. He ran over to his uncle and grabbed onto his hand, hoping that he could help him push through the magical barrier. “Why can’t you get through?”

Ford laughed, standing up straight. “You really couldn’t tell, kid?”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he backed away from his great uncle. He couldn’t believe it - or rather he didn’t want to believe it. “You joined Bill!? How could you-”

“You said you would follow me, to the ends of the Earth.”

“But not like this!” he exclaimed and gestured to his great uncle. He couldn’t believe he couldn’t see the signs before: the black trench coat, the red glow around his eyes. He wondered just how long he really had been working with Bill.

“What? You don’t like my new look?” he asked with mock hurt as if he were having fun seeing his great nephew squirm. He smirked. “I could always change into something more comfortable-”

Dipper turned towards the mystery shack, not wanting to see his uncle find pleasure in his pain. He couldn’t believe his uncle, the one who had warned him about all the things Bill had done to him, was working for a demon. He was his role model… 

“How long have you been working with him?” Dipper finally asked in a small voice. “Is anything you said to me true!? What about being a hero?”

The demon his uncle had become cackled. “You really are a fool, kid,” he explained and dusted off his trench coat absentmindedly. “There are no heroes in this world, only winners and losers. “

Dipper bawled his hands into tiny fists. He ignored how his knuckles turned white and his fingernails dug into his palms. “You’re wrong! You’ve been wrong about everything. And to think I trusted you! I thought you were my hero. I was going to choose you over my own sister!”

“Your sister!?” he sneered, getting as close to the barrier as possible. “She’s holding you back from your potential. Or are you blinded by your so called love for her but she doesn’t even love you. You act like she’s so noble. Are you really going to go and save the person who betrayed you?”

“…you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dipper finally choked out. 

“Oh really? Wasn’t she the one who ignored you and kept the portal open?”

“She was trying to save you!” 

“She betrayed you, like she’s been doing all summer. You’ve sacrificed everything for her, and how does she repay you? By stabbing you in the back,” Ford sneered, sounding exactly as Bill had earlier in the summer. 

“You don’t know my sister.”

“I obviously seem to know her better than you ever could. Face the truth, she’s the one who gave the rift to Bill.”

“She would never!”

“All she wanted was more summer,” he teased, mocking Mabel’s innocent voice. “She never wanted you to leave her. She’s nothing without you.”

“You’re wrong!”

“Where do you think she is now? Stopping Bill?” Ford threw his head back and laughed. “She was captured and if you ever want to see her again, you’ll join me. What do you say? Will you be my apprentice?” Ford held out his hand to solidify the deal.

“I’d rather die than join you!” Dipper spat.

Ford smirked, his hands glowing a malicious red. “Death it is.”

…to be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr (vodkawrites.tumblr.com) for more updates and stuff! Next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
